bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EDlTOR/Archive 1
(((((Questions))))) Please place all your questions here! Cool, it looks great. I think the best opportunity to get a shot of one that is upright would be at a Gatherer's Garden. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) (((((Requests))))) Please place all your requests here! Since the wiki now has bottle images for Plasmids and Engineering Tonics... would you mind getting some for Physical Tonics and Combat Tonics as well? Please? I'll give you a million dollars. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was a bit surprised by the thing about different colors on those pages; that's why I thought it would be nice to have pictures for evidence. But that's fine! Less work all around. I suppose I will go correct the info. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I guess so. I will try to get some pictures tonight as well, if I can make time. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, pictures of assorted tonics/stuff, whatever catches my eye. Don't worry about it~ ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That is lovely :) As promised, here's the first half of your payment; the rest to follow with the completion of the contract :3 ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) X 1,000,000 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good work on the colored tonics. Yes, I have to blame the developers for the minor inconsistencies, but I have played the game three times through, and am pretty sure on most details. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Did you have a picture of the Crossbow in likeness to the other weapons that you have created? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Not really, that would be totally up to you. Sounds like overkill to me. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The lightest Crossbow image I could think of would be when it is first given to you at Fort Frolic by Sander Cohen. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Are you proficient at palette-swapping colors on certain images? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright. For example, the picture on my user page: the yellow lights changed to a blue, the copper and bronze tones changed to gray, etc. Let me know if you can do that. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) For this are you able to isolate the container with the lit helix as an image? I would like to line my user page sides with them, making "pillars" of a sort. Thanks. One more thing... I would like your excellent skill as a favor one more time. I would like some changes done to my avatar. Care to IRC sometime about it? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 10:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's fine. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Leadhead Splicer That is a nice image you have for the Leadhead Splicer page, but since that Splicer type's main feature is its weapons, wouldn't it be more appropriate to have a picture with a splicer wielding a gun? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Neon Sign Animation As far as I can tell, the gif will not animate unless it is full-size. Would you mind making a small one? (300px wide) :3 ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! You will the richest person on the wiki soon enough... ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, she has yet to reply. I assume she is very busy with Cult of Rapture things right now, plus maybe enjoying a nice long Christmas break... I am reluctant to pm her again, but I will let you know when I do hear back from her. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Level Maps I know you are probably very busy now, but I just want to nudge you a little to finish uploading the high quality level maps (whenever you have time). We still need replacements for: *File:Neptune's Bounty Full.jpg *File:Arcadia Full.jpg *File:Fort Frolic Full.jpg *File:Hephaestus Full.jpg *File:Olympus Heights Full.jpg *File:Point Prometheus Full.jpg *File:Museum gauntlet.png *And one for Fontaine (Level) I have a plan to use them for something special when you are done ; ) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Some Pngs If you have time, could you get me some images? I need an image of a Power to the People machine with transparency around the machine, and the same for a Vita-Chamber. It would be best if the images were a direct frontal view. This is part of my idea for what to do with the level maps. Let me know if you get them. Thanks ;) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Icons might be better, yes. If you can find good icons for either of those that would be great. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Both of those vita-chamber icons are good. I will be using the cartoonized one since it seems to be most recognizable at small size. Thank you! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) (((((Praise))))) Please place all your high-fives here! Wow, I'm not an avid wiki editor (mostly here for Something in the Sea stuff; and I'm not even a HUGE help in that field), but I have to say man, you are uploading extremely awesome images. Just all of your pictures, top notch work; it's really polishing this wiki to a point where the shine just blinds you. Fantastic work you're doing, thanks a lot for all the stuff you upload. :)--Epstein CoR 02:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Agreed, pictures look wonderful. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i have been really impressed by all the high quality images as well. They have been a huge asset to the wiki! --KyburzCOR 21:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding the icon to my userpage, it looks much better now :). Btw, what do you think about your bio on The Cabal? P.S.: As with the other members, I'd like to know what your plasmid of choice would be, for the bio thing. --Willbachbakal 12:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that? No, I mean your actual favorite plasmid, the one you use the most which you think fits you best. --Willbachbakal 19:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it "fine"... IS IT "FINE"!? IT'S BRILLIANT. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 09:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean it to be taken seriously. But, on the other hand, nobody likes being called a voyeur. Removing now. --Willbachbakal 22:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I believe that this is the height that the columns is going to be staying at. I wonder what you have in mind... where you planning to make both helix's blue or something? :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) As per our agreement... Isn't it funny how you do all the hard work and I am just recycling your images to congratulate you with? :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the cool version of the Pistol icon you did for my profile, much appreciated! --KyburzCOR 14:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the maps! I will let you know when I am done with my plan for them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are far more than satisfactory. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) May I be the first to suggest Some people have thought it, but none directly asked you. You should request adminship, so you can have better control over the edits you make. I sure think you deserve adminship, with the work you've been doing. In case you'd want a direct link to the request page, here. :p --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 06:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The BanHammer First of all: LOLOLOLOLOL. Secondly: Thank you so much! I am honestly touched that you would make that much effort for me ;) I will not lie, when I first saw the picture I was... a tiny bit apprehensive; but that is certainly a great job on your part! I will feel honored to place it on my userpage! By the way, how did you make it? It seems like the kind of thing that (if you had a DeviantArt account) you could create a cool tutorial for. PS. You need to be strict with these kirbies, sometimes they can get out of hand... ~(*~*) \(**\) (/**)/ (*~*)~ ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha! Be careful what you say about the kirbies- you might make them angry... O_O ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Answers The Apollo Talk Page: :Sometimes it just takes a while for the site to update... it any case, it appears to be fixed now. Your Signature: :To get your signature to work you can't just type to whole thing into the signature bar, you need to treat it like a template. Type: into the signature bar - then it will work. :Oh. But I notice you you need to put a "" tag at the very beginning on your signature page, for it work right. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Works for me. You put that in where signature goes in preferences, with your page, of course. This picture...? Have you seen this poster for coffee anywhere in Rapture? I am wondering if it is actually cannon. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :No prob :D It is quite a relief to be able to reach your talk page directly now. So... do you think we should remove the picture on account of it not being cannon? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :"Sander Claus"?! XD That is sooo wrong! XD ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::You should send it! I don't think they would put it on the site, but still! Just to give them a laugh :) I know they will appreciate it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you email it to Elizabeth Tobey: 2KElizabeth@2KGames.com ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't seen it anywhere, it's probably removed content. My guess, it's irrelevance towards the game. ~''ŦĦƎßıƏĐḀĐĐɎ [[User talk:TheBigDaddy|{ talk }]]'' Audio That sounds fine. So, you are saying we should add links to the audio like there are on the 2k Forums summary thread? ~Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 14:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine for the audio. As for "cleaning up" my talk page: I'm going the conventional way of archiving it when it gets to long. ;P Since it bothers you I suppose I will do that right now. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Audio Diary Images Everyone suddenly looks fat now! O_O (just kidding) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!!! About your holiday version of the Userpage image.... I'm sorry, but I hate when someone puts "Happy Holidays" like they're being nice for everyone, then put the other 99% of it for a single holiday/religion. Note that I didn't say "Put Jewish stuff in there!" I said that you singled out a single thing... I don't know, thinking about it as I type this... I'm okay with it. Just pointing it out... ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 05:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Holidays to you too! I really like the way you made your userpage festive ; ) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs BlueIsSupreme agrees. Work will commence on it immediately. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, great job Nice job ripping those screenshots! Good to see another Mac user around here. Have you considered doing high-quality Plasmids next? Adreensherpderp 01:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, yeah. The only way that would be possible is if BioShock had excellent modding tools AND would be open-source like Half-Life. But yes, how they effect the player's hand. Adreensherpderp 04:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Chomper's I was informed about this on the forums, and went through extensive testing of it on my Xbox 360 version. Interesting things to do during this: #Enraging a few will cause a flurry of Splicer madness. #Incinerating them only seems to produce a puff of smoke, followed by some very mad Splicers. (Only seems to happen when an excess of them are active, causing lag. I've also been told it may be cause they were already standing in water... but still fun.) #After many corpses have turned into lockboxes, Sonic Booming the piles of boxes will cause the coolest looking effects ever! #If you hack the camera nearby and let the Splicers activate an alarm, they can cause much turmoil around. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files Do me a favor. Will you look at the unused files and see what you can use or link that is of value? Thanks. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could play oggs on the article itself, if the wiki has the proper plugins. But, as it stands now, you must link to the file and have it play separately. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 05:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) OGG Player I have not forgotten. I just made Gardimuer's task of asking about the use of the file primary. Sorry about that. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 09:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Splicer Masks I think you should get some decent close up pics of splicer masks, i'll give you a million bucks The Wise and Just Credo of Citations Listen well, my young apprentice, and gain wisdom. First thou must find a website with information about this individual (IMDB, Wikipedia; type the name of the guy into Google and choose the site with the most info that seems the most credible). Then, must thou learn the ways of the and (Take a look at if you have questions about how to format your citation.) Now thy training is complete! Go forth and use thy knowledge well. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Tenenbaum Page Sure thing. I think the lock will probably be lifted in 24 hours or less. We just needed to reach a consensus on the name issue and wait for the attention to die down. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art That is perfect! For a while I have been looking for images we could use in the background of this site. Some of that concept art (like the side view of the city) would be perfect. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I would be afraid he'd say no... But it is the morally correct thing to do I suppose... ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just sent him an email. Hopefully he will give us a positive reply. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Coffe Picture... Hmm...I guess with the power of google, but I don't really know, in fact, I don't think I even put up the image.Mishulover69 03:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well, maybe I DID put up the picture, soo...yep it was definitely google Content warning As far as I know, mature content warnings are never given on wikis. We just have faith that viewers know enough to make that decision of what to look at or not. Most of the people who find this wiki are hardcore fans, so they won't wince at a little language or blood. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] Aww, dude, the weapon icons! I was about to add those! That was a waste of ripping screens from that video. Let me do some adding from that video, I already put my dibs on Gil Alexander and I was hoping to add more from it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 20:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :You know what? Do you have Photoshop or something that can open .psd? I took a bunch of shots I thought contained article-worthy information, but you're better and pulling parts of the images out that seem important. I can write up the articles if you help with the images. You could take new screens of these if mine are of bad quality, but they have good information. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 20:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually took the shots in a pretty cheap way (Prnt Scrning FLVPlayer). While this makes the images I pull low quality, the timer is still on the bottom, so you can track any shot I took to where it was in the video. Hopefully, you can get better shots. I'm going to upload the low def jobs I've done, and you can update them? I uploaded it to megaupload here. ::The video I used is listed on Gil Alexander's page as a reference, in case we used slightly different videos. ::~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Stickies That was a cool idea, and it mostly worked... oh well. If you go with a wrinkly-paper look, maybe add a blood spatter? Hm. Or maybe that is a little too out there... The Vita-Chamber image looks good! Now I just need to remember where all the Vita-Chambers in BioShock are... ; ) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Need Dionysus Park Image As far as I have, there's a screenshot of a sign for it in this forum post. If you could find better pictures of it for the page, replace the one I'm about to put up (that I ripped from the one in the post). Just a request. :) ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC)